Father and Daughter
by roxan1930
Summary: In where Inuyasha and the gang learn what Sesshomaru and Rin mean to eachother.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters no matter how much I want to.**

**Father and Daughter**

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un where walking through a field on a nice sunny day.

After a while of walking Sesshomaru decided to let the others have a break.

While he sat down under a comfortable tree he looked at Rin as she ran around laughing happily, Jaken yelling at Rin to stop moving and at Ah-Un kicking Jaken away to shut him up.

Sesshomaru coundn't help but let out a small laugh at the dragon's antics.

"Right, right, everyone exepc me is having such fun." the little green demon mumbled as he sat down next to Sesshomaru who just smiled down at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken! Look what a pretty flowers I got you!" Rin suddenly yelled suprising the two demons.

In both her hands she held a bucket of flowers.

In her right hand she held yellow flowers and in her left hand where bright pink flowers.

"The pink ones are for Lord Sesshomaru and the yellow ones are for Master Jaken. Do you like them? Do you like them?" she was jumping up and down with exitement.

"Uhm… yes thank you Rin." said Sesshomaru as they both accepted the flowers.

"HAHAHA Sesshomaru I knew you were an loser now I know it even more! Just look at you sitting with a bunch of flowers! HAHAHA!" a voice suddenly was heard and when they looked at the sorce they saw much to Sesshomaru's embarrassment Inuyasha and his gang walking their way.

Inuyasha's laughing was interrupted by Kagome yelling loudly "Sit boy!".

"Ack! What was that for Kagome?" the half-demon yelled after he pulled his face from the ground.

"You didn't have to be so mean to your brother Inuyasha." she replied and before they knew it they had started an argument.

"well I like the flowers. Where did you two get them?" Sango asked Sesshomaru and Jaken who were about to reply when Rin poked her in out of nowhere.

"I got them! You can have some too, here. The purple ones are for Sango, the Blue ones are for Miroku, Shippo gets the orange ones, the pretty green ones are for Kagome, Inuyasha can have the red ones and look you can stick the white ones in Kirara's fur." she said while handing the flowers around and already starting to work in Kirara's fur.

"Thank you Rin, I'm sure when you grow up you will become a fine young lady." Miroku said shoving the the flowers on his robes.

"Tch, forget it kid. There is no way in hell I'm walking around with such sissy flowers." Inuyasha said coldly letting the flowers fall to the ground and stepping on them.

Rin started to cry and everyone glarred at him and Kagome was about to make him sit when suddenly….

**WHAM!**

Inuyasha was lying in a crater-like dent in a stone wall and when he recofferred a little he saw Sesshomaru just where he had stood a moment ago in front of Kagome but his fist was streched out in front of him, his teeth were bared and his eyes were wide and angry, so in other words he had just punched him out of anger when he normally was always good in controling his emotions.

"How dare you? How dare you make Rin cry?" the dog demon yelled looking pretty scary.

"Jeez, why do you get so worked up about it? sinds when do you even care about stuff like this?" Inuyasha asked pulling himself out of the dent.

"That is something you can't understand." Sesshomaru murmured squeezing his eyes shut and turning his face away from his little brother.

"Try me!" the younger brother challenged.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Sesshomaru started to explain. "One time when you defeted me I had to lay under a tree to heal myself. One day Rin came by and even thought I rejected her she kept coming and trying to take care of me. One day when she came she was coferred in bruses-".

"Why were you coferred in bruses?" Kagome asked Rin looking quit worried.

"I brought Lord Sesshomaru fish and at the same time some fishes of a rich man in the village disappeared and the villagers of course blamed me." the little girl explained.

"When I asked her where she got the bruses she smiled a beautiful smile I had never seen before from anyone else." Sesshomaru continued.

"I will do anything to keep that smile there and I will hurt the ones who make her sad." he finished glaring at Inuyasha.

"Awwwww that's so sweet!" Kagome said holding her hands over her heart and with a small blush on her face.

Suddenly both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started growling.

"Hey what's wrong guys?" asked Shippo jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That smell….." Inuyasha started "Kagura is here." Sesshomaru finnished.

Right when they had said it the wind witch appearred.

"Well hello there everyone." she said with a smirk.

"What do you want." Sesshomaru asked calmly after he stepped in front of Rin and Jaken as if he wanted to protect them.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to kill everyone of you." she said while holding her fan up and blew a big gust of air at them.

"Over my half-brother's dead body! What? HEY!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled together at Kagura at firts but then at eachother.

"Well just so I can first kill the weaklings here I'll just do this." Kagura said while shooting her wind blade thingys in a tree and let a few very harp pointed branches fell down wich she gave another airgust and sent them flying to the two dog-demons.

Before they had the time to dodge the spear-like banches the went through their arms and legs and took them along a little and pinned them both to a tree.

"I can't get loose!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled and pulled but stayed by the tree.

"That's the idea. I'll save you two for last and make you watch helplessly as I kill your friends." Kagura smirked holding up her fan to sent another attack.

"I can't decide who to kill first so I'll just sent another branch flying and see who it hits." right after she said that she blew the branch away and it was headding straight for Rin who run away as fast as her little legs could go but then she tripped ad tried to crawl away when Sesshomaru suddenly yelled "Rin cover your head and get down!"

Rin did as he told her while the branch got closer and closer.

When the branch made contact with the last thing on it's path Rin could be hearred yelling a loud "AAAAHHHHH!" as blood splashed over the ground and trees and everyone looked in shock.

"I don't believe it." Kagura murmured slowly shaking her head.

Rin was laying on the ground looking with wide eyes at the point of the branch that was just a few millimeters away from her face and dripping with the blood of Sesshomaru who had somehow ripped himself from the tree he was pinned to and used himself as a shield for the little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?" Rin asked getting up from under him and looking at his wound.

"I've been better but I'll survive." Sesshomaru murmured and grunted softly when pulling the branch out of himself.

He grabbed Tokijin and attacked Kagura but she quickly took her feather and flew away leaving them alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you sure your alright?" Rin asked looking at the hole in his chest.

"That is quit a big hole my Lord." Jaken joined in.

"Do you want me to put a bandage around it?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha's jaw drop.

"Yes I'm sure Rin. I've had bigger wounds jaken. And no woman, I can heal on my own." the demon lord said looking at all three of them and then he closed his eyes, let out a small grunt and the hole in his chest closed as if nothing had happened along with the smaller wounds from the branches pinning him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you just save me?" Rin asked looking up at the demon.

Smiling at the human's innocence he knelt down and said "Because I could never forgive myself if I let the one I see as my daughter die." while stroking her tiny cheek with his big hand.

At that everyone's jaw dropped straight to the ground and Rin just stood there staring up at him.

Suddenly she jumped in his arms and wrapped her short arms around his neck and said softly "Thank you father."

"Awwww!" Kagome and Sango chimed hugging eachother while looking at Sesshomaru and Rin with shiny eyes.

"Tch, well in my opinion your still a big loser Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat destoying the moment.

**WHAM!**

Just like earlier Inuyasha was lying in a crater-like dent in the same stone wall next to the crater Sesshomaru had created but the one he lay in now was two times as big.

Much to almost everyone's surprise it wasn't Sesshomaru who punched him but right in front of the tree the Inuyasha was just hanging was Rin standing with her tiny fist streched out and a glage that could kill.

"Don't you ever again call Lord Sesshomaru that!" she yelled scaring the heck out of the half-demon and his group.

"And that is the reason why we make sure Rin does never get mad at us." Jaken said with his eyes closed as if he was explaining it to a room full of professors.

After that everyone laughed watching Inuyasha try to pull himself from the crater and Sesshomaru was holding Rin in his arms the whole time.

**The End**

**Roxan: I hope everyone enjoyed my story.**

**Inuyasha: Why did you let a kid punch me?**

**Roxan: Because I can.**

**Sesshomaru: Well I do think in same way of Rin as in your story.**

**Rin: I also feel that way.**

***Sesshomaru and Rin hug***

**Roxan and Kagome: Awwwww!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever….**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: ACK!**

**Roxan: Well I hope you enjoyed my story and please revieuw!**


End file.
